


That's Crazy

by grapenight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cute, Everyone Is a Teacher, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was brought to Louis's attention that some of his students were under the impression that he and Harry were dating. But that's crazy, they were only friends! Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is probably lame and possibly adorable and the first time I've written this pairing.

"Mr. Tomlinson, how's Mr. Styles doing?" Julia, one of Louis's more upfront students, called out one day in the middle of their group work. 

"He's fine, why did you ask? And why'd you ask me?" Louis asked, confused. He was young enough that the kids felt pretty comfortable around him, and weren't afraid to really talk to him. He loved it, even though he got some weird questions sometimes. 

"You know I don't mean it like that! How is he doing?" This time Julia punctuated her statement with a wink and Louis was completely lost. 

His confusion was apparently spread clearly across his face, because Julia's friend, Kate, laughed and added, "We know you two are... close." 

The pause before the last word was what clued Louis into what they were saying. He almost started laughing at the thought of what they were implying. Some of his students thought he and Harry were an item. He and Harry were friends, yes, but Louis was sure Harry wasn't interested. He flirted with everyone, he was a charmer, that was for sure, but he had been out for drinks with him plenty enough times, and more often than not, he left with a pretty woman on his arm, while Louis just threw another drink back, and laughed a little harder at Niall's story. Louis would never admit he was jealous, but, well, Harry was attractive. And funny. And wonderful with his students, they all loved him. How could Louis not be even a little interested? He was surprised it was so obvious to his students, though. 

"You can tell us, we'll keep quiet," Julia promised, her eyes twinkling at the thought. 

"There's nothing to keep quiet about," Louis informed them. 

"That can't be true! You guys hang around each other any chance you get, we can totally tell you like each other," Kate argued. 

Louis shrugged in response, and leaned back in his chair, looking at the other kids who were seated near his desk, in hearing distance of the conversation. None of them seemed very invested in it. 

"I don't know what to tell you girls, I am most definitely single," Louis supplied, "And by the way, didn't I say this was free time to work on your group project? It doesn't look like you're getting much work done." 

"Fine, Mr. Tomlinson," Julia said, turning back to her work. 

Louis only took a minute or two after the bell rang to laugh his ass off at the kid's suggestion, and then he went about his day as normal. 

 

 

"Louis, my man, I heard you've got a boyfriend!" Niall called out as he almost ran into him in the hallway the next morning, before school started. 

"Very funny, Horan, keep your voice down, you're going to start rumors," Louis paused, considering it, "Well, even more rumors, I guess. What exactly did you hear?" 

"Just a couple girls were talking about it, very loudly, in the hall. They're convinced," Niall informed him. 

Louis sighed and rubbed his jaw, "That's delightful." 

"What's with the long face, Lou?" Harry asked, approaching them in the hall. Louis was extremely glad he hadn't joined the conversation a minute earlier. He didn't need Harry wondering what he told his students that made them think they were dating. Not that he actually said anything that would lead to that conclusion, but he was better safe than sorry. 

"Nothing, I think I just went too long without your lovely presence," Louis answered, his face automatically forming into a smile. It was hard not to smile when Harry was around. 

Niall suddenly laughed loudly and patted Louis on the back, "Well, I should get a move on, now, school's going to start in a few." 

He took off after that, leaving Harry and Louis alone. 

"Do you want to go hang out in my room until the herds are released?" Louis offered. They did that a lot, going to each other's rooms in the morning, or standing out in the hallways together, chatting are the students poured in the school. Louis wasn't going to let a silly rumor change that, he treasured his time with Harry, who was truly one of his best friends. 

"Sure, but first one there gets your comfy chair," And Harry was off before he even finished the sentence, that scheming bastard. Louis took off after him, laughing the whole way there. 

 

 

  
"Liam, nice to see you here!" Louis exclaimed as he approached the table where his friend was seated, drink already at in front of him. It was Friday night, and Louis was meeting the boys at the bar, like they did almost every week. 

"Hey, Lou," Liam replied, raising his glass slightly in greeting. There were already a few other drinks at the table, signaling that the other boys were there, just not at the table at the moment. "What's got you so happy today?" 

"Can't I just be happy, Liam? Do I always have to have a reason to please you?" Louis asked dramatically, placing his hand on his chest. 

"No, just wondering. You've seemed slightly pissed all month, at least," Liam commented. 

Louis slid into an empty space and said, "Well, if you must know, I plan on getting laid tonight. It's been awhile, far too long, and I wore my good pants tonight. My ass looked like it belongs in a museum." 

"No arguments there," A voice drawled out, approaching them from behind. 

Louis turned around, and pretended to be offended. "Styles! You make it sound like you were studying my backside! How offensive!" 

Harry smiled and slid into the seat beside him, "I'm only appreciating the beauty of this world, like it deserves." 

Louis smiled at the comment, ready to let the conversation drop, when he caught the look Liam gave them. It almost said 'is he the one you're hooking up with?' Was their flirting really that much? He always thought it was just play, same as Harry did to everyone. Louis chalked it up to Liam taking the situation too seriously, and moved on with his night. He left a few hours later, with a handsome, tall man squeezing his shoulders. It was the first time he had gone home with someone in such a long time. 

 

 

"What did you and Mr. Styles get in a fight about?" Julia asked a few weeks later. 

"Julia, I feel like we've had this conversation far too many times already, Mr. Styles and I aren't in whatever type of relationship you think we are. We're friends." 

"Methinks thou dost protest too much," Kate supplied from beside Julia. 

"Okay, one, no, not at all, two, I'm fairly sure you didn't even quote that right, I'm going to have to ask Mr. Malik later today, three, why do you even think Mr. Styles and I had an argument?" Louis listed all the issues he had with the conversation. 

Julia raised an eyebrow, "He's not been hanging around your room as much as he used to. And he gets a weird look whenever anyone mentions you." 

"That's not true," Louis started to say, in reference to Harry not hanging around as much as he used to, but then he realized they were right. Over the past few weeks, Harry had been distant, and Louis didn't know why. He didn't know it was that obvious. "And, wait, do you harass him like you do me? No wonder he gets weird when you bring me up-" 

"Sorry, Mr. Tomlinson, we have quite a lot of work to do, and you're distracting us," Julia said, avoiding Louis's statement. Louis would argue against that, but as a teacher, he couldn't really prevent the kids from doing their work, even if it was only a clever ruse to get out of situations they had gotten themselves into. 

 

 

The lunch bell rang, and Louis gathered up his own lunch quickly, heading straight for Harry's room. He had taken to spending his lunch break there, instead of the staff room like he usually did. Louis had simply believed his excuse of having a lot of grading to do at first, how could he be so stupid? He evidently pissed Harry off somehow, and they weren't going to fix it by not talking to each other, so he figured he might as well go to Harry. 

He didn't bother knocking on Harry's door, he just swung it open, and barged in, as he normally would. 

"Haz," he called as he walked into the room. Harry looked up from his sandwich, clearly surprised at his presence, but Louis could also see that it was a happy surprised, so Harry must not hate him that much. "Now I've been having serious Harry Styles shortages, do you know how I could possibly fix that?" 

Harry's mouth quirked up a bit, "Why, I don't know. That's a tough thing to find, a good Harry Styles." 

"Don't I know it," Louis commented, slipping into a desk near Harry's. "Guess I'll just have to settle for you, then?" 

Harry laughed, his hair shaking slightly. Louis was a little mesmerized. "I guess so." 

The next half an hour was comfortable, the strange tension that had built up between the two of them dissipated with every passing second. By the time the bell rang, they were laughing too loudly to hear it, and were startled when the door was thrown open. 

"You always forget you have a class coming, that's your job, how do you do that?" A very familiar, outspoken voice called out. 

Julia stopped in her tracks when she saw Louis in the room, a smile still stuck on his face. She got a knowing look in her eyes. 

"Hello, Mr. Tomlinson, funny seeing you here," She said, and both her and Kate's faces implied that they were thinking exactly the same thing. Which was a totally wrong assumption. 

"Of course you have those two in class right now," Louis muttered to Harry. Louder, he said, "Hello, girls, nice to see you, I would love to stay and chat, but you know, I have papers to copy, grades to post, standard stuff." 

Louis fled out of the room quickly, but not before sending Harry a smile and a wave goodbye. 

 

 

"They're convinced we're dating, Zayn, what the fuck? It's so strange," Louis shared a few days later, when he and Zayn were hanging out during their free periods. 

"I can't really blame them, dude, have you seen the way you two flirt? It's intense," Zayn replied. 

Louis bolted upright in his chair, "He does that with everyone, though, right? It's not a big deal?" 

Zayn shook his head slowly, "Has he ever flirted with one of us that much? Don't even answer that, the answer is no. That's solely reserved for you." 

Louis rubbed at his forehead. "But what about all those girls?" 

"The one's he stopped going home with about three months ago? When you two started flirting even harder?" Zayn question, his eyebrows raised knowingly. 

"Fuck, fuck, you better not screw me over here, I'm going to take a risk, and it's all because of you," Louis said, poking Zayn in the arm. 

"You can thank me when you're married. With three children? Does that sound about right? I feel like Harry's the type to want a a bunch of babies, maybe you'll have even more," Zayn speculated. 

"Shut the fuck up, dick," Louis replied, smiling. 

 

 

"Julia and Kate think we're dating," Louis blurted out the second he got into Harry's room after school. He was slightly out of breath from running all the way there. 

"Oh. They harass you about it, too?" Harry asked, not surprised at all. 

"All the fucking time. I was so confused at first. Because we're friends? But then I started to notice, we flirt a hell of a lot, for friends. And I want to kiss your stupid, pretty mouth way to much to just be friends. So. Maybe. Maybe they're not the only ones who want us to date," Louis stammered out. 

Harry paused, setting down the pen he had been holding. "Are you asking me out?" 

"Yes," Louis replied. 

"Finally! I thought you were seriously the most oblivious person in the world. And now I find out they had been talking to you, too, the whole time, and it still took you this long, you are unbelievable," Harry replied, standing up from his desk and walking over to where Louis stood in the middle of the room. 

"Was that a yes?" Louis asked. 

Harry lifted his hands up to hold onto Louis's face softly, "That is the biggest yes of my life," he said, seconds before he leaned and captured Louis' lips with his own, soft, lovely ones. 

 

 

"How's Mr. Styles?" Julia said, that stupid fucking knowing glint in her eyes again. 

"You know, I think you know way too much about my personal life," Louis replied, fake glaring at the two girls who were now giggling. 

"Mr. Styles told us, he's nicer to us," Kate argued. 

"Well, if he told you, why do you have to interrogate me?" 

"It's fun, and you get this happy look on your face whenever we bring him up. You know he does the same thing, now." 

Louis's heart fluttered a bit at that, the damn traitor. The girls laughed even more. 

"Fine, fine, Mr. Styles is doing excellent, we had a lovely date last night, are you pleased with that?" Louis supplied. 

The girls nodded happily, and Louis couldn't even pretend to be annoyed anymore. They were partially responsible for getting him and Harry together in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere, omg. I finish off Surprsingly, write maybe two Mavin things, and then I leave for a few months and return with a mild obsession with One Direction. That certainly is crazy. Anyways, I hoped you liked it, I obviously haven't written this pairing before, (also with Louis's name like some people believe when it's showing possession it should be Louis' and others think Louis's and I think Louis' is more accepted but I've always struggled with that rule, so I always put Louis's) so it might be rough. Thanks to everyone that read this!!!! And if you're disappointed because you want me to write something Ryden or Achievement Hunter related, just tell me and leave me a prompt or something, I'll be happy to do it.
> 
> Alright, just thanks again for reading, comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
